Like a Creepy Angel
by Water-please
Summary: Kate is going to L.A. to solve the murder of her training officer. She wants to follow some leads, and finds instead some other things she didn't expect. Alternative scene for 3.22 "To Live and Die in L.A." - SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Like an Creepy Angel**

**Summary**

Kate is going to L.A. to solve the murder of her training officer. She wants to follow some leads, and finds instead some other things she didn't expect. Alternative scene for 3.22 "To Live and Die in L.A." - SPOILERS

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Castle. Wish I did. But I don't. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating T** for safety

**Category **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1 – New Leads

The breakup with Josh wasn't nice.

"No, you're not going."

"Excuse me?"

"I _said_, you're not going. I forbid it."

Kate couldn't believe her ears. Her so-called boyfriend wanted to prevent her from going to L.A., to investigate some leads on the murder of Mike Royce, her training officer, her friend.

She had told Josh about her first year as a cop, how she was determined and quick in the uptake, but still had to learn a lot. Her deep trust in Royce, and how important it was for her to get deeper into the investigation than her Captain allowed right now.

That was when she heard her boyfriend, the one who was supposed to support her in any way he could, tell her that she wouldn't go because _he told her not to_.

"It's too dangerous, it's not your case, you're on holiday, and I don't want you to go.", he said in a tone indicating that this was his last word.

"Do you expect me to act like a little housewife here?", she asked almost calmly, with an odd smile on her face. Had Ryan, Esposito, or Castle heard her talking in this particular voice, they'd be running from her as fast as they could. Beckett smiling and this tone – every instinct for survival would be on high alert. Not so with Josh.

"Yes, I fully expect you to act according to my wishes. I'm your boyfriend after all, and if I ask to do or to let be, than it is _your_ obligation as my girlfriend to follow suit."

Kate crossed her arms in front of her and let him ramble on. The poor guy didn't see what was brewing over his head, obviously.

"If you need some distraction, do some workouts, run around Central Park, or do some cleaning. You like to organize, so feel free to organize my apartment if you need something to do. I'll be home, too, so we could spend some fun, relaxing time together", he added with a bit of innuendo, hoping she would get the hint.

She did get the hint.

"And doing what, precisely?", she chided in rather cool. Let's see what he's got in stock next, she thought.

"Well, I'm off to Haiti in two weeks again, so we could make best use of our time until then, and if the case isn't closed by then, you could …"

That was the last straw. Kate decided to talk openly for a change.

"So, let me sum this up. You have some spare time, which you intend to spend with me, in a fun and _relaxing_ way, when I'm not busy cleaning your apartment. And when you've had your share of fun and are _relaxed_ enough", she stressed the word 'relaxed' enough so he knew what she was getting at, "I can – no, I am _allowed_ to get back to my favorite pastimes and play again in my sandbox. Is that about right?", she challenged him, her smile turned into a rather furious glance.

"No, that's not what I meant. Look, Kate – "

"No, Josh. I'm not looking. I've listened long enough, and now it's your turn to do just that. I am afraid that you think I am an altogether different person than I really am. I'm sorry, but it won't work. We're done."

He looked at her, hurt in his eyes, and she felt a little sorry for him for being that blunt. She should have been thankful, she thought sarcastically, for he provided her with the perfect excuse to end things between them. God forbid she'd tell him the real reason. Or even admitted it to herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**A/N: **_

_**Reviews greatly appreciated.**_

_**English not being my native language, I'd be glad to receive some hints to my mistakes, too. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a Creepy Angel**

**Summary**

Kate is going to L.A. to solve the murder of her training officer. She wants to follow some leads, and finds instead some other things she didn't expect. Alternative scene for 3.22 "To Live and Die in L.A." - SPOILERS

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Castle. Wish I did. But I don't. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating T** for safety

**Category **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Dec 17: Slightly corrected chapter, i.e. a few typos. Thank you to .Kate for pointing these out, and her detailed reviews!**

Chapter 2 – No retreat

"I assure you, my intentions are pure."

If only she could've said that about her own. After having him lectured about 'flying under the radar', she was sitting in Castle's Ferrari (rented, for once), and couldn't help but smile.

And yes, she would stay in his hotel room, in her very own bedroom - just to be close for the investigation. Rrrrrrrriiiiight.

She remembered what Lanie had told her just the previous day:

_"Quit stalling and admit that he's not just anyone in the precinct. Hell, he dedicated two books, and a movie to you - both featuring a character based on you! Usually, a girl gets a short love letter and can call herself lucky. I've told you before, and I will tell you again: If you keep your emotions bottled up like you do, you'll get an ulcer before long."_

Kate wasn't exactly what was called an open person, and she even didn't tell her best friend Lanie all of her concerns. Whereas she did tell her that it was over with Josh - which had resulted in this "admit your feelings for Castle" speech - she did not comment on the plea Lanie had made on her behalf. Kate had a pretty clear vision of what would happen if she removed the bottle's cap that kept her feelings contained: Overwhelming emotions, uncontrollable actions, resulting into chaos. And she couldn't allow that to happen. Chaos was destructive, tore order and structure apart, turned things upside down. She didn't want chaos, but a more or less controlled environment, in which the consequences of her decisions and/or actions could be predicted. No surprises.

So why was she with Castle then? He did surprise her on the plane, most definitely so. But with him, she was used to facing unexpected moments. What that meant for their … relationship, she preferred not to ponder on. She shoved the thought aside and concentrated on her target, the lead that brought her here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She was sad after their chase in L.A., and was lost in reminiscence of her training officer, whom she adored, and thoroughly missed.

In true Castle fashion, he sensed her distress and tried to take her mind off the unhappy thoughts. He succeeded, and shot well over the mark in doing so.

"Even now, after spending so much time with you, I'm still amazed about the depths of your strength, your heart. And your hotness."

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle." Kate said a little bit embarrassed, but smiling radiantly nonetheless.

He smiled back, and looked at her. What she saw in his gaze made her breath stop. Endless tenderness, awe, and…equally endless, overwhelming love. She felt a flip in her stomach. Her heart beat faster, and she knew her cheeks were blushing. Before she could drown in his blue, blue eyes, she tore herself away from his all too near presence. No overwhelming, no surprises... no chaos.

"I should go. It's late." she rose from the couch and almost fled to her bedroom door.

"Kate."

She stopped in her tracks.

"How do you do that?" she whispered, without turning around, trembling.

"Wh- " he started to say, but she continued, unable to stop herself:

"You just have to say my name, and it's as if" - she took a deep breath – "as if you've caressed me all over" she rushed on, rather helplessly and confused about the power she felt he had over her.

"As if…"

He was stunned for a moment, and then replied in a low, husky voice: "You wanna know the real deal?"

"And spend the next two days in this hotel room? I guess not!", she said without thinking, still staring at her bedroom door, feeling his presence in the room behind her like the sun warming her back.

The issuing silence was deafening. She realized what she had said _(out loud! What was she thinking?!)_, and suddenly the temperature felt about 100 degrees warmer.

She turned around, hands on her back, touching the bedroom door for support.

"I meant, - uh – That's not… " She broke off, blushing even more. "Listen, we've got this lead to follow, and…" Control, control… she struggled for the right words, _any_ words. All she needed were a few moments to regain her composure, her calm.

He wouldn't let her.

"Don't try to distract." He replied calmly, having risen from the couch, boring his eyes into hers.

"Why do you think that we'd spend the next two days in this hotel room if I caressed you?" He looked her fully in the eyes, challenging her to deny what was clearly to be seen in her face.

"Rick, listen…" she said, not knowing how to end the sentence. Her heart beat with an incredible pace now.

"I'm all ears." He replied, having inched towards her while she wasn't looking, soft laughter in his eyes and voice.

"I'm –" she cleared her throat, to gain some milliseconds for her sake, and to get a coherent thought into the goo that her brain turned into.

Usually, he didn't push. He gave her all the time and space she needed. But usually, she didn't let slip something as direct as this. His short speech about her strength _(yeah, right, she could use some of that right now)_, and her hotness _(hers?! How about his, looking delicious in this casual shirt, his eyes…. Stop that thought. Not useful. Focus.)_ had meddled with her brain functioning properly, whereas her body had developed a life of its own (_and it's about time, dearest_, chipped this particular part in – _Hey! What did I say about not helping?!_).

She looked up, still struggling with her conflicting emotions, getting her composure back. Shit, why did he keep coming closer while she was trying to get a grip on herself? She didn't see him approaching (_so much for your cop senses, dear_), but he was always closer to her when she looked up next. It was a bit like in that Doctor Who episode with the creepy Angels. If you blinked, they got you and warped you in another time zone, living your life until the end, but in the wrong timeline.

He wasn't an Angel, but she was pretty sure that he was perfectly capable of warping her into another zone, all right. Yes, _pretty_ sure.

When she looked up next, he was only inches away, so close that he could touch her, but didn't. Yet.

The whole time when she had been fighting her urge to come running to him _(because that's what you were, dear)_, he had cautiously approached her, registering with utter delight that she didn't run, or hide.

He came to stand before her, put a finger softly under her chin, urging her gently, but irresistibly to look up to him. When she finally met his eyes, he whispered:

"Gotcha."

**A/N: Yes, I know. This is not what he'd done, or even less what ****_she_****'d done, for that matter. OOC all the way. But frankly? I don't give a damn. This look just had to gain another reaction from her; more particularly so because I conveniently kicked out Josh out of my equation.**

**Fire away with your feedback, please, I'm happy to receive them!**

**Not native, so all feedback on grammar and such are most welcome.**


End file.
